pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rawrawr Dinosawr/TestingHA
Thumpers will attack the players with hexes. Divert Hexes does a ton to counter that. Another option is an expel para with an RC monk. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 00:20, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Also, using Mirror of Disenchantment is useful, turning their pressure against them. Power Block to shut down a necro's spirits? —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 00:25, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :I don't think Power Block can stop rituals.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 00:34, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::If you PBlock a resto spell, all resto skills will be disabled, unless it's been changed. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:36, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::: Ah, didn't think of blocking the spells. Maybe we should run 2 P-blockers(<3<3)? They would also help with shutting down the curse necros, and against normal teams would fuck up the monks. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 00:43, 31 July 2007 (CEST) NR/Tranq, tbh. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:27, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Hmm, yeah, didn't think of that. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 00:32, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :NR/Tranq and Strength of Honor doesn't mix, i'm afraid. Also, NR/Tranq + traps > NR/Tranq + other spirits. I'd recommend something like this for providing NR/Tranq: Could run natural stride or storm chaser or pious haste or some defensive skill instead of Res Sig or WD. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:06, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::Ah, didn't think about that. You are putting me right on many a thing today :| I'll change the ranger build slightly more towards what you said now.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 01:10, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::I Think FS is pretty needed to counter ritspike and such.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 01:12, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Drop res sig, then, for Fertile, imo. Barbed and Dust both have valuable ground control, defensive, and offensive usefulness. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:15, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Yeah, I've added them in.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 01:17, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::You guys are way too slow. I already created a test counter build in my build Box :P a few days ago. Hero friendly may I add :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:38, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::Aye, but ours will be > yours :D [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 01:48, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Is tat a challenge :P! I luv challenges :). However, I suck HB, and have no game atm. :/ [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:55, 31 July 2007 (CEST) User:Readem/Counterbuild1 ::Yours looks a bit like heroway with some modifications tbh :D We were aiming more for a build that had no base in heroway whatsoever, and could still fare well against ritspike etc. And if you want it to be a challenge, then I challenge ye![[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 02:42, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::Well, mine is just Hex-way with all the toppings. All the toppings work well in HA tho :). Also, the fact that there are four healers, combined with hex pressure and a small spike capacity, makes it very flexable against most teams. However, I can see it being used more for fame farming through the hero teams, then actually keeping halls tbh :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:47, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Hexes, in HA? So, I can finally get my deer without having to think about the fact that I'm actually playing HA? :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:51, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::i no, I am bring something entirely new to teh Ha table:Skill. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:54, 31 July 2007 (CEST) We face Heroway in GvG all the time. Our solution: beat the shit out of their MM. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:10, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::Aye, but in HA, stuff dies quite alot. And the spirits still give a fair bit of energy by themselves. But yes, good idea on the MM pwning.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 03:12, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Err, how about the general strategy of "Kill the Guild Lord"? Work? No? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:14, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Well to beat hexway in GvG you just split on its ass. It has no splittability whatsoever. But in HA, you can't exactly do that. And the general strategy isn't 'Kill the Lord' until the oppotunity arises, its generally one of hold the stand and attempt to pressure them into a retreat while stopping them splitting. Once you've pressured them into a retreat, pwnt them, waited to rez, pwnt them again, then you can kill the lord :D[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 03:24, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :: Or just 4/4 split on a ritspike. Which seems to be all PvE do nowadays. Thank god for the upcoming ritspike nerf[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 03:28, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::lol, Rt spike has been nerfed like 9 times lulz. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:30, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::This nerf better be good.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 03:35, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Err, wouldn't put too much faith into izzy my friend lol. He plays WoW I am sure, and is balancing the wrong game. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:37, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::Hexway has no splittability? Good joke. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:36, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::Shit meant to say heroway[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 03:39, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Grinch's build discussion Discuss. Also, in b4 "shit sux" —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 03:43, 31 July 2007 (CEST) It isn't all yours :([[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 03:45, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, this was collaboratively discussed between Frvwfr2 or however his name is spelled, Rawrrawr, and myself in Alliance Chat. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 03:48, 31 July 2007 (CEST) I'd recommend Prot Spirit instead of Spirit Bond, since 4 sec duration 1/2 sec cast spirit bond is somewhat weak. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:56, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Not against things like Riftspike. If someone sees it on them and calls their number i.e '2!' then you can catch it very easily, as its near impossible to infuse and if they are running enough rits PS isnt enough sometimes. Or, run both over 2 monks :D [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 04:07, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::What about Fertile Season? We're going to have a ton of heath. That may cancal out Protective Spirit. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 04:30, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::Not even the oath will keep up fertile very much if the other team just spikes the spirit. It will help, but PS is probably still needed (And remember, we won't be using fertile against everyone).[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 14:34, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Hmm, the paras might need alot more reduce damage stuff. Especially considering we are running so little prot. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 04:09, 31 July 2007 (CEST) I'm sorry Alex, but those monk bars are awful. Ibreaktoilets 12:26, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :NOTE IS IN MGRINSPON'S PLAYGROUND [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 00:42, 3 September 2007 (CEST) Try this http://gwshack.us/8f3fe Bile Pressure I soooo want to try that... this thing looks really insane. Tycn 15:53, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :Time/place. So do I :D [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 23:04, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::Looks amazing, but there is no way any sensible person would be playing HA for the next month or so, simply due to the awesomeness of EotN. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:05, 3 September 2007 (CEST)